happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Scaredy Squid
Scaredy Squid is a Halloween special of Coral Reef Friends. In the episode Oily has a nightmare and doesn't want others to know that he's afraid of the dark. Roles Staring *Oily Featuring *Mate *Shocker *Slice *Snowy Appearances *Puffer *Urgent *Nightly *Sucker *Overbite *Dropply *Squiggle *Jammer Plot Oily is seen walking on the ocean floor when it suddenly turns completely black. Only his eyes are seen and then 2 menacing eyes are seen behind him along with a set of teeth. Oily yells and runs off as the teeth follow him. The scene then changes to Oily in his bed sleeping as he starts thrashing in bed, indicating that the whole scene is a nightmare. Back in the black-ness the teeth chomp down and red blood appears on the screen. Oily wakes up screaming and we see on his calendar that it is October 31st. We see Oily get his grim reaper robe out of his closet but he looks down at it reluctantly. Realizing he needs a scythe, Oily heads down to the Halloweeen store. In the store there are halloween decorations and many Coral Reef Friends buying costumes. Puffer is seen wearing a clown nose and Dropply and Squiggle look for a couple costume. Oily grabs a Scythe and walks up to Mate to pay for it. After paying Shocker comes by and pokes Oily shocking him. Oily screams and quickly turns and rushes out of the store. Unfortunately, the scythe Oily bought is real and Shocker's head gets sliced off. Mate, stupidly thinking that his head is a decoration, picks it up and puts it on a shelf. As night falls Oily gets more and more nervous. But not wanting to be seen scared, he puts on his costume and goes outside. Other Coral Reef Friends are seen swimming about in their costumes. Slice (who is dressed as an undead jester) sees Oily nervously standing and asks if he is okay. Oily is alarmed by Slice's costume but says of course he is fine and swims off. Slice decides to follow. Unfortunately further down, Snowy is flipped out (likely from all the costumes) and swims into Oily. Oily screams, and we see that Snowy's flipped out face is nearly identical to the one Oily saw in his dream. Oily agian turns and swims for his life, while accidentally decapitating Snowy and stabbing Slice. While swimming alway Oily also sprays ink which gets in the way of Urgent. She fumbles around struggling to see and falls into a crack on the ocean floor. Oily is now going so fast he can't control where he is going. He ends up running into a pile of sharp rocks and gets impaled. Puffer walks by and gasps and the iris closes on his red clown nose. Deaths *Shocker and Snowy are decapitated *Slice is stabbed (though depending on how fast he got help, he possibly could have survived) *Urgent falls down a deep crack *Oily is impaled on sharp rocks. Costumes Many of the Coral Reef Friends are seen dressed up. These include: *Puffer is a Clown *Dropply and Squiggle are seen buying ketchup and mustard costumes *Nightly is a ghost *Sucker is seen dressed as Link *Urgent is dressed as a devil *Claw is an egg while Rez is bacon *Jammer is a viking *Overbite has a carved pumpkin on his head Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Coral Reef Friends